A Very Bad Day
by BondFanatic
Summary: Spongebob wakes up to a very bad day as Gary gets kidnapped and Spongebob must find who is responsable! Rated M for blood and a tad of language. PLEASE R
1. The Beginning

A Very Bad Day

It has been a while (2 years) since I did a fanfic so don't be surprised if it starts kind of slow. Please read and review!

Chapter 1: The Beginning:

It all began as a normal day in the life of Spongebob Squarepants. The day normally included waking up, feeding Gary, saying hello to Patrick, and going to the Krusty Krab for work.

Not today…..

"Good Morning WORLD!" said an enthusiastic Spongebob. He continued to say hello to every object in the house before coming to Gary.

"Good morning Gary!"

No response…

"Good morning Gary!"

No response…

"GOOD MORNING GARY!"

Again, there was not a sound.

"Hmmm, I wonder where Gary is."

Silence filled the pineapple house until Spongebob erupted into panic.

"GARY!"

He began to cry his little wimpy squeal after searching the house thoroughly and unsuccessfully. He decided best to see if Gary ran away.

He checked around the town on the way to work. He didn't brush his teeth; there was no hello to Patrick, no yelling of "I'm Ready!" No nothing.

Work was gloomy. A depressed was frown traced across his face. His mood depressed customers at the Krusty Krab. Even the co-workers, Squidward and Mr. Krabs, were depressed. No insults from Squidward, and no money remark from Krabs, again there was nothing.

Then, it happened.

Some sort of object flew through the window of the silent restaurant, shattering glass, creating the first bit of noise the day at the Krusty Krab had encountered.

Several customers screamed in pure horror as they watched the windows shatter.

There was a sudden silence, and a scream.

"Oh My GOD!" a customer yelled.

"What?" Mr. Krabs said, coming up from behind a table.

"The," the customer stuttered, "metal ball, it has a note!"

"What does it say?" Krabs asked, beginning to gain interest.

"It says- GARY WITH ME, WAREHOUSE, TOMORROW, COME OR DIE!"

"Gary!" a suddenly excited Spongebob said.

"What about him." Squidward joined in.

"He has been gone all day. I guess I've got to go to this warehouse and find him, but what does he want with me and Gary?"

Spongebob left work with Squidward and Mr. Krabs. Spongebob had replaced sadness with curiosity. He asked the same question over and over in his head, "What does he want?"

It was at the moment they stepped 20 yards from the restaurant that they witnessed a horrifying sight.

An explosion, a few screams, a huge just of force, and silence.

The Krusty Krab had exploded into a fiery mess of ash, burnt wood, and corpses. A few customers had stayed for volunteer cleaning work. The metal ball was a bomb. It was obvious! A metal ball! If only they had known at the time. Now the three were out of work, and knocked to the ground by the force.

They were all fine, other than the fact that the KK had just exploded, killing four people.

So… how was it! Please comment in your reviews. Next chapter is titled "The Warehouse" and it should be around soon!


	2. The Warehouse

A Very Bad Day

Chapter 2: The Warehouse

This chapter is longer (maybe) and more exiting. Enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 2: The Warehouse

" Oh my god!" Said a skeptical Squidward.

"What the hell?" Mr. Krabs responded with a tear in his eye for loss of his life's work.

"What does he want with me?" Spongebob began to scream in a depressed and angry tone. The curiosity had turned to anger and hatred.

Spongebob and the others came to their senses and walked home. More silence filled the air.

It was 1:35 o'clock. Just enough time to make it to the warehouse the note had talked about, the warehouse where revenge would belong to him.

Spongebob decided it would be best to get help from someone. For all he knew the warehouse could be a trap.

"Ding Dong!" rang the doorbell on Sandy Cheek's door.

"Hello." Said Sandy over an intercom.

"It's me, Spongebob."

"Oh! Come on in!"

The door opened, and the water disappeared. Spongebob had brought his suit to stay alive in the oxygen tank Sandy lived in.

"Well golly Spongebob! You look like you were crying all day!"

"Sandy, I need help and I'll explain if follow me."

"Well sure Spongebob!"

They left for the warehouse and Spongebob explained on the way.

"Wow! So this dude blew up the Krusty Krab and took Gary?

"Yup, and now we're going to get Gary and get revenge!" Replied Spongebob.

"I'm with you all the way!" Sandy was suddenly angered, as if all of these things happened to her.

They entered the abandoned warehouse. Nobody had used it in so long that mostly everyone had forgotten about it. It had two floors. It was blank other than the darkness, the thick dusty air, and the wooden boxes piled in the corners. It was quiet.

"Hello!" Spongebob yelled out.

"Show your face coward!" Sandy joined in.

"Are you Spongebob Squarepants?" a voice asked. It was a cold and evil voice. It was almost emotionless.

"I want Gary!"

"Your Late."

Spongebob was about three minuets late, but he didn't think it would matter much.

"Remember what the note said." The voice said.

"Come or die." Spongebob answered.

"Your late, thus I treat it as if you never came…"

"What? Why?"

There was no reply.

Just then came, a just of wind, a metal object whizzing through the air, blood splatter, and dead silence.

Sandy fell to the ground motionless. Breath stopped coming from her. Blood escaped through a bullet wound in her head. She was killed instantly.

"No!" Spongebob cried out.

The voice was gone.

Then, Spongebob noticed another note. It said- ME YOU BEACH IN TWO HOURS BRING FRIENDS.

Spongebob knew what he had to do.

SO… Read & Review Please! Next Chapter is entitled Guns 


	3. Guns

A Very Bad Day

Chapter 3: Guns

Hello Again! Please tell me how you like my story this far. Anyways, this chap is more action packed. It is probably going up to rated M because of gore/language because I can't help myself:)

Chapter 3: Guns

Spongebob entered the home of Plankton with a loud thump. In his hand he held the burger known only as a Krabby Patty. He never thought he'd do this.

"Plankton!" Spongebob yelled.

"What?" Plankton screamed. Spongebob couldn't tell if he was scared or just cranky.

"Look what is in my hand."

"A Krabby Patty!" Plankton burst into happiness.

Spongebob had kept three Krabby Patties in his refrigerator for dinner. Those were the final three left.

"Wait, you would never just give me a Krabby Patty even if the Krusty Krab is gone. What is the catch?" said Plankton

"I need weapons." Responded Spongebob

"What weapons?"

"You know damn well what weapons I'm talking about." He was growing impatient.

"I told you I don't know!"

Spongebob picked Plankton up in-between two fingers.

"Show me the weapons or get crushed."

"Okay, Okay!" Plankton said in pure fear.

Plankton went over to a desk, lifted up a book, pressed a button, and a cabinet swung open. He than entered the cabinet and pulled a lever. The floor began to move downward.

It kept on going and going as if it were an elevator until it reached a stop.

The walls were now gun shelves. Everything from pistols to plasma grenades filled up hundreds of shelves. Rocket launchers, grenades, machine guns, shotguns, pistols, sniper rifles, flamethrowers, and much, much more as far as the eye could see.

"Wow!" Spongebob was in shock.

"What do you want?' Plankton asked.

"I'll take about two plasma grenades, a rocket launcher, a machine gun and a sniper rifle."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Spongebob smiled.

"Fine." Plankton went to collect the weapons when Spongebob tripped. He apparently hit a hidden button because two gun shelves moved and reviled a door. Spongebob entered.

"Hey don't go in there!" Plankton yelled. He was too late. He followed Spongebob.

"What is this?" Spongebob asked.

"Damn, you weren't supposed to see that."

"What is it?" Spongebob repeated.

"Okay, it is a test modal of a super car I've been working for a while. It has incredible speed, it is bullet proof, and has hidden machine guns and rockets. It hasn't been tested yet."

"I'll take that too."

"Fine."

All of the weapons were packed up and given to Spongebob. Plankton hadn't bothered to ask what Spongebob wanted guns for, but he did get a Krabby Patty. Soon Plankton would turn his restaurant into the new KK.

Spongebob then returned home and read the instruction manuals for each weapon. He had memorized each one within a half-hour. He had one hour left until he would meet the man again. He had said for Spongebob to bring friends, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

He went over to his phone and began to make some phone calls. He had called Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Patrick, and even the Strangler.

They all arrived in about ten minutes.

"What is this all about?" asked Squidward.

"Yeah!" said Strangler.

"I need your help."

"Is there money involved?" Mr. Krabs asked. It seemed as if they had all gotten over the Krusty Krab's destruction.

"I'll pay you afterwards."

"What do you need help with?" Patrick joined in.

"You all need to help be avenge Sandy and help me get Gary back. You will all need a weapon because he is bound to have people there."

"Why should we help?" Squidward asked.

At that moment Spongebob lifted up a pistol and aimed at Squidward's head.

"That's why."

"Okay." Squidward shivered in fear.

"You'll all be assigned a weapon." Spongebob said.

Mr. Krabs got the rocket launcher, Squidward got a sniper rifle, and Patrick got a shotgun, and Spongebob and the Strangler both got machine guns.

"Krabs, you stay back and take out large groups of people, Squidward stays on top of the hill sniping, and me, Patrick, and Strangler charge in shooting. Spare your plasma grenades until desperate situations."

There was 15 minutes left until the deadline. They began to walk to the beach.

Enjoy it? Next chapter is called Battle and should be action packed.

Read and Review Please!


	4. The Battle

A Very Bad Day

Chapter 4: The Battle

This one is very action packed and awesome.

Please Review This!

Chapter 4: The Battle

The beach was colder than usual, the perfect weather for a battle.

Mr. Krabs and Squidward stayed behind at the close by hill as ordered and the other three had approached the beach.

"Hello again." The voice said.

"Where are you?" Spongebob yelled angrily.

"That isn't important, what is important is that I have five hundred-thirty-eight men here to take care of you."

Just then 538 men emerged from the dressing rooms and surrounded the three.

"Shit." said Strangler.

"EAT THIS!" a voice yelled. It was Krabs, and he had fired a rocket.

Several men died. 125 people died to be exact. Blood splattered all over the others. Squidward had begun sniping, picking off people one by one.

"Agggghhhhhhhh!" yelled Strangler and Spongebob as they blew lead into people left and right. Patrick was blowing two to three people away in each shot with his shotgun.

It was an all-out blood fest. People were screaming and collapsing left and right. It had seemed as if they had won, however there were still 376 people alive.

Another rocket left the rocket launcher of Mr. Krabs. 50 people died in that blast.

The army grew smaller and smaller. It seemed over. 39 were alive, followed by 34, than 10, and then they were all gone.

"We won!" yelled Squidward in a victorious fashion.

That didn't last too long, however.

A bullet whizzed through the air, getting Squidward in the heart. He collapsed and rolled down the hill from which he had been sniping.

"No!" Krabs grew angry.

743 more people came from out of nowhere.

"DIE!" Krabs turned at the army and fired his last rocket. This one only took out ten.

Krabs then dived into the army, plasma grenade in hand.

"Don't do it!" Patrick cried out. It was too late. The grenade exploded a beam of plasma, killing 201 people, including Krabs.

The remaining people moved in on Spongebob, Patrick, and Strangler. The fight broke into three sections, Spongebob firing several rounds into oncoming men, Patrick shooting men after men after men, and the Strangler taking on three unusually large henchmen.

Then, a huge henchman came out. He had to be at least seven feet tall. He seemed to be a shark. Several scars were scattered across his very muscular body. He had an eye-patch to complete the look.

"Holy Shit." Strangler said to himself. The big guy had no gun, just fists.

Strangler fired all of his remaining rounds into the big guy. Not a single bullet fazed him.

"Fine, let's settle this like men." Strangler said. He seemed suddenly confident.

Strangler set down his gun and threw the first punch.

The big guy didn't move.

Another five punches and the big guy hadn't even moved a muscle.

"Come on!" Strangler yelled.

He finally hit the big guy with his most powerful punch. The big guy stepped back three times and charged.

He nailed Strangler dead on with a gigantic punch, sending Strangler flying. Strangler had just been killed in one punch.

Spongebob had cleared away most of the guys by him, and went to help Patrick.

Patrick had been doing well against the oncoming army. That is until the big guy decided to work on Patrick.

"Wow!" Patrick said as he saw the big guy.

"Ugh!" the big guy grunted. It seemed as if he couldn't talk.

One moment Patrick was firing shots into the big guy, which wasn't fazing him, and the next moment, the big guy took Patrick by the body and ripped it off of the legs.

"AAGGHHH!" Patrick screamed as blood soaked out of his body. It only took a few seconds for Patrick to die from this.

"No!" Spongebob erupted in anger.

He picked up Strangler's gun, reloaded it, and began firing two machine guns at once.

Soon enough the only ones alive were Spongebob, the big guy, and a few more henchmen.

The big guy wasn't being affected. He was unstoppable!

Spongebob then noticed Patrick's plasma grenade lying next to his decapitated lower body. Spongebob fired at the plasma, causing it to explode. There was a gust of energy.

The big man was still alive! The other henchmen were dead, but the big guy remained!

Spongebob realized that there was one way to kill him. He ran the other way and over the hill.

The big guy stared over the hill in curiosity, wondering what Spongebob was doing.

He got the question answered soon enough. Spongebob erupted off the hill in the super car Plankton had given him. He also had Squidward's unused plasma grenade.

Pressing three buttons, three rockets erupted from the car. Spongebob bailed out, but not after activating the plasma grenade.

The car hit the big guy at the same time as the rockets. The plasma grenade, causing the car to explode, also, joined in the explosion.

Spongebob took cover. The explosion had finally killed the big guy.

"Hey Spongebob!" the voice said.

Spongebob had forgotten all about the mysterious voice.

"Where are you?" He replied.

"Behind you!"

Spongebob turned around only to be hit in the face with a pistol. He had just enough time to see the man's face. It was a dark and emotionless face. It had a scar going over his right eye. He was dressed in a tuxedo, as if he were at a casual party. He appeared to be a flounder.

Of course! A flounder blends in with its surroundings. That is why Spongebob couldn't see him before.

He got up and chased the flounder. They eventually get to the top of a cliff. Spongebob has the flounder cornered.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you!" the flounder said. He reached into a bag and pulled out Gary and held him over the cliff.

Review this story! How did you like it? One more chapter to go! It'll be called "A Long Way From the Ground".


	5. A Long Way From the Ground

A Very Bad Day

Chapter 5: A Long Way From the Ground

All right, I don't have any reviews yet so please review! Anyways, this is the last chapter and then I'll go back to writing gore fests.

Chapter 5: A Long Way From the Top

"Gary!" Spongebob cried out.

"Don't come a step closer!" the flounder said, still hanging Gary over the edge.

"Please don't hurt him!" Spongebob said. He was no longer as tuff and merciless as he was.

"Drop your gun!"

"Okay!"

Spongebob dropped his machine gun.

"Could you at least tell me your name and what you want with me?" Spongebob asked.

"Fine, you see my name is Salazar Flounderson. I escaped from Bikini Bottom Jail about a month ago. I've been hiding in Rock Bottom for some time, plotting how to get vengeance upon Bikini Bottom. While in Rock Bottom I came across hundreds of gangs of outcasts banned from Bikini Bottom and took them as my army. Their leader was a mute shark, which was incredibly strong and extremely durable. That was the shark you fought."

"Go On."

"Anyways, the plot I designed was to capture the pet snail of the so-called most loveable person in the city. That is you. I studied your records and decided when to strike. You see, your joy embodied everything I hate, happiness, enjoyment, and freedom. I decided by luring you into my trap I would distract the city by capturing you and demanding a ransom of one million dollars, from the nuclear bomb I was going to detonate in the center of the city."

"Oh my god is the bomb still there?" Spongebob asked with fear.

"I never began building the bomb due to you unexpectedly coming with your friends with guns."

"Good."

Gary was meowing like crazy.

"What do you want in order to give me back Gary?" Spongebob asked.

"I want you to call the police and turn yourself in for the massacre of all of my henchmen, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squidward, Patrick, the Strangler, and all of the Krusty Krab customers who died in the explosion."

"What? Hell no!" Spongebob said.

"Oh well." Salazar said with a grin. He then let Gary slip a little.

"Okay, okay, just don't drop Gary."

"I thought that might do the trick." Salazar replied menacingly.

He than reached into his back pocket and took out a cell phone and tossed it to Spongebob.

"Dial 9-1-1!" Salazar said. He seemed impatient.

"Okay, fine."

He dialed 9-1-…

Just then he threw the cell phone at Salazar, knocking him down. He dropped Gary.

Spongebob dived at the terrified snail, diving off the cliff in the process.

With one hand holding on to the end of the cliff, he grabbed Gary by the eye and held on.

He was hanging for dear life while holding Gary's life in his own hands.

"Impressive!" Salazar got up with Spongebob's machine gun in his hands.

"Now I'm going to let you suffer!"

He took the gun and smashed one of Spongebob's fingers with it.

"Aaaggghhh!" Spongebob cried, "You broke my got damn middle finger!"

Spongebob's hand was in massive pain, but he knew he had to hang on. Gary then began to slip.

He then had an idea and immediately put it into action.

He swung the arm holding Gary upward, sling-shooting Gary onto Salazar's face. Salazar dropped the gun on the ground and tried to rip the snail off of his face. Spongebob got back onto the cliff and picked up the machine gun Salazar had dropped.

Gary got off of his face just in time for Spongebob to pump Salazar with three rounds of lead. Salazar slowly stepped backwards, falling off of the edge of the cliff. It was a long way from the ground indeed.

Spongebob hugged Gary. He had a broken finger, a gunshot wound in the right arm, several bruises and scratches, and a bloody lip. Life would not be quite the same anymore. Spongebob was not as joyful anymore. Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, and the Strangler were all gone.

The police stopped searching for a killer after two years. They had come across Salazar's corpse and had thought of it as suicide from guilt.

Spongebob eventually worked for Plankton, who had dropped his evil ways with the loss of his competition, and made some new friends.

Life seemed almost emotionless for Spongebob Squarepants.

Once more silence covered Bikini Bottom.

Well that's it. How was it? I will soon be writing a slasher horror fanfic under Spongebob so stay tuned.

P.S: REVIEW MY STORIES!


	6. Future Stories

Future Stories:

What's Up? This is Bondfanatic and I'll be telling you about some future stories of mine. Please tell me how they look in your reviews. Here they are:

Spongebob Hotel- Spongebob and the gang get locked in a hotel while doing charity work to raise money for the Krusty Krab. They then start getting killed one by one. The shocker comes when they discover the killer is one of them!

Play House of Death- Spongebob and the gang gets captured by a serial killer and put in a playhouse with a deadly convict wielding an axe and a box full of other goodies.

James Bond in Blood Money- James Bond 007 is sent to deal with a counterfeit scheme, which is quickly uncovered as more than just counterfeit. Bond must stop the evil multi-millionaire Evan Prince from sending acid filled drills into the Earth's Core! Takes place during the Pierce Brosnan era. Also starring Jessica Kingston, a scientist who specializes in acid, Mongo, a Jaws like character, and 008 Jeffery Drake.

So, how do they sound? Tell me in your reviews!

If I Remember

All titles may be temporary.


End file.
